And Darkness Rules
by vllybll120
Summary: A one-shot about if Voldemort had won.


Abbey Ayers Creative Writing

1/19/12 Story

"_So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur_. Voldemort saw the look of dawn shine in Harry's eyes and he used his last ounce of strength to muster one last curse.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

Green sparks flew from the Elder Wand, clasped tightly in his shaking hands. In one moment, the boy fell with a final shudder. Voldemort went, himself this time, to make sure he was finally dead. As Voldemort stepped toward the frail, lifeless body laying on the stone floor, an icy rush flowed through his body. He could tell the boy was dead this time. He had the look of revelation that Voldemort had seen on so many of his victims. _Neither can live while the other survives. _Voldemort raised his wand high in the air and with a deafening final roar, the Great Hall was silent.

Voldemort stood with his wand raised, the mark on his forearm glowing with power. The victory was final.

"Drop your wands!" Voldemort echoed loudly in the hushed hall.

Wands dropped to the floor, but some remained in the hands of the faithful students.

"Your hopes are useless. Harry Potter is dead. He has succeeded in his failure. Now, _drop your wands_!" A burst of teal light erupted from the Elder Wand and the remaining wands fell to the ground.

A sinister laugh escaped Voldemort's lips and rang throughout the Great Hall. Another raise of his wand and the Hall was filled with the green and silver emblem of Salazar Slytherin.

"Kill them all" Voldemort spoke without remorse, a hint of conclusion in his tone.

With the snap of his cloak billowing behind him, Lord Voldemort vanished and was gone. He had killed Harry Potter. The Elder Wand now answered to him. He would never be vanquished.

Voldemort arrived at Malfoy Manor just as the sun started to peek through the gray clouds fogging the sky. He sat in the chair that was respected to him, at the head of the long narrow table. He was unsure of how to proceed. He had spent the last eighteen years trying to destroy Harry Potter.

A clang rang out and with a shriek Bellatrix Lestrange jumped through the threshold, along with the Malfoys, and his other followers.

"That was fun! Lets go and get the others!" She screeched wickedly.

"Now, now Bellatrix. We shall all have our fun soon enough, but first I require a word with the Malfoys," the dark Lord replied peering at the family hunched together quietly in the corner. A terrified squeak escaped from Narcissa while she hushed her family into the next room.

"You! Come forward!" Voldemort ushered towards Draco with the Elder Wand. Draco stepped forward cautiously. His eyes showed fatigue, like he might fall over any second. "My boy, I have come to understand that Dumbledore made an agreement the night he died in the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, with Professor Snape. It would seem, that he asked Severus to kill him. Did you know this?" Voldemort whispered to Draco, making circles around him. Draco shook his head nervously. Voldemort stopped circling. "A pity," he stated disgustedly.

Voldemort approached Narcissa next and stopped dead in front of her. She looked down. After all her years following the dark Lord, she had learned not to make eye contact.

"And you, Narcissa. You knew the Potter boy was not dead in the forest. You let me believe your lies. He lived and yet you spoke of his death. Truly a tragedy," Voldemort spoke softly.

The family huddled together, knowing what was next. The Elder Wand raised in his white fingers.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

A green spark jolted through both Narcissa and Draco. Voldemort heard a _snap _and saw that Lucius had disapparated. "Such a selfish man," Voldemort thought to himself. His wife and son lay mutilated on the floor of their own home.

He entered the other room to find more death eaters gossiping about the turn of events this early morning had taken.

"Take care of that," the dark Lord told Rookwood.

Tom Riddle now controlled the whole wizarding world. All magic depended on him now. Where to start? But he already knew the answer to that question. He would start with the muggles. The filthy creatures that overwhelmed his pure world of magic. Yes. That was where he would start. And only work his way up…


End file.
